chasing destiny chapters 1-4
by JackThRabbit
Summary: Allison remembers some of the good times with her family but in the mean time there is an awful man on his way to take Allison away from her family. Her father plans on hatching a "kidnapping" to take Allison away to safety, but who will be the brave soul to kidnap the only daughter and future heiress of the Pierceson family? Why the only man who can, of course. (future M rating)


"Let's get going to dinner." Marcus said softly.

"Of course." Allison said softly. Her mind slowly reeled back to the old times when it was her and Marcus.

_Right here, he'll never find me!_** 9 year old Allison thought as she hid amongst her stuffed animals and blankets. The play room her father had made just for her when she turned 5, was more than any other child's she had ever visited on the island. She was the only child who wasn't adopted of all of her parents' children and she was most assuredly the most spoiled of the family. Allison was always sharing her things or giving her toys away with the other children, even when Allison had only one toy with her, she had never cared much for material things, but giving it all away made it hard to tell if children liked her or just wanted her things. Her parents gave her many things, but they were never with her which hurt her, but she would replace her hurt with happiness and playing with the other children. Emery was standing by the main door playing look out for the parents just in case they came home early that way the children could meet downstairs and properly greet their parents.**

** "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" 14 year old Marcus shouted. He ran out of the room happily with cheer and jelly on his face. The nurses and servants always tried to chase Marcus down to wipe him off, but it never worked, he always got away. Allison giggled from her hiding spot after she saw him run out of the room. Allison sat back and for some reason was almost engulfed in her thoughts. She knew a lot of things for a girl so young, she knew that there were pirates in the world that would take her away and make her a slave and sell her in the market place like cattle, she knew that there were people in the world with super human powers given to them by bad fruit, she also knew that a man, Gold Roger, she thought her father said, was going to be doing something with eggs or qustion, whatever that means, but on a more personal note, Marcus was able to be married and her father chose not to set up a courting or a potential wife, Allison always told herself that her father was saving Marcus for her. She knew it wasn't true, because one, Marcus is adopted and two her mother and other servants often told her that she was a pure blooded noble and that Marcus was the bastard of a whore and the only useful thing he could do with his life now is to serve in the military and nothing more. Allison often wondered what it would be like to be married to someone she chose and live on an island she wanted to and to pick the house that she lived in, but she knew that she could never do something like that. She would never be able to live on a different island away from her family, she would live in a home that wasn't hers and she would marry a complete stranger but why? Why did it all have to be this way? Surrounded by thoughts her young mind didn't fully understand she slipped off into sleep.**

** "Allison! You win I said!" Allison woke up to Marcus shouting through the halls and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was about to call out to him when she felt almost like she couldn't make a noise even if she wanted to. She felt fuzzy arms around her mouth and saw a teddy bear behind her shake his head and then let go of Allison and put his hand to his mouth. This was not an odd occurrence when it came to stuffed animals coming to life, she nodded her head and put a finger to her mouth and watched the bear go lifeless again. When her eyes were no longer clouded and her mind a little more awake, she realized that there were two men standing in the doorway to her play room.**

**"Well I know that we cannot find her now, but she will turn up by dinner, the children are never late for dinner." She recognized the first voice as her fathers.**

**"Let us hope so. She is the only reason I even left the comfort of my own home and traveled on that accursed boat you sent me." Allison did not recognize the second voice, but for some reason it sent chills up and down her spine. "I do hope that the thought of marriage is one that is at the forefront of her mind this eve, I should hate to think a very long boat ride a waste, and that you think your daughters pure blood gives her the right of a choice." The second man sneered.**

**"I would never pretend to know what my daughter is thinking of, nor do I presume to know her thoughts on the matter of marriage. I will however share this with you, because of her noble and most pure of blood, she does have the choice in a husband. I will always have the final word, of course, but she herself does have the choice." She heard her father say calmly. Allison felt a sense of relief almost over whelm her. Her father had never been a cruel man and he had done everything in his power to make her happy, and her father had a lot of power and influence. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not placing her trust in her father in the first place.**

**"You will make powerful enemies should she refuse me. But I suppose that will be the least of your problems, wouldn't it?" The man said coldly. Allison wondered what he meant by that, but didn't delve into the thought as tempting as it might be. Allison peeked out of her hiding spot to see that her father was facing in her direction and the other man was facing the doors that lead into the room. "I should like to be shown to where I will be sitting at the dinner table." The man said and flicked his cloak as he left the room. Her father nodded and as he shut the door he looked right at where Allison hid and winked as he shut the doors.**

**"Allison! Do come out! You are not playing fair!" She heard Marcus yell again, and as much as she willed her body to go to him, she couldn't. Allison forced her foot to kick over a tall stuffed animal and she noticed that Marcus looked her way and walked over. "My Allison!" Marcus sternly said putting his hands on his hips and jutting his foot forward. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said softer. Marcus crawled in her hiding spot and looked at her face that was swollen from crying and stained with tears. "What is it?" Marcus said reaching out for her. Allison fell into his arms and cried,**

**"There is a man here who wishes to take me from here! He wants marriage!" Allison choked through sobs. Marcus patted her sunshine colored hair and kissed the top of her head.**

**"What have I told you Allison? Your father will let you have a choice. And if you tell him that you are too young and not ready to leave then I am sure that he will not force you." Marcus said calmly. Allison calmed down a great deal and sat up to look Marcus in his soft brown eyes.**

**"And what if my choice is you, Marcus?" She said wiping her tears as she kept her eyes on him.**

**"There is always a choice, love." Marcus replied grabbing her and scooting her close to him. He laid her head on his shoulder, "If I had a choice, my choice would be you Allison my love." He said kissing the top of her head again. "But you must keep your blood lines pure, and sadly I am not up to par." He said sadly. Allison shook her head,**

**"As long as there is a choice, I will choose you Marcus." She said kissing his arm. "Besides, if you get your Captain rank like you've been working for then I can talk with my father."**

**"Very well****,**** then." Marcus said holding her up as she looked at him with watery eyes. "We should hurry and get ready for dinner then. We shouldn't keep our guest waiting, no matter the reason he is here. It is rude." Marcus smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Allison smiled and crawled out of the hiding space with Marcus close behind her. Allison left the room, leaving Marcus in there watching her dress sweep the floor as she left. Marcus sighed and shook his head, **

**"She can never marry you. You are aware of this, yes?" Marcus didn't need to turn to know that it was Lord Pierceson standing behind him.**

**"I do know this. I never lied to her. If given a choice****,**** I would choose her. Every time," Marcus said still looking at the last spot he saw Allison's dress.**

**"Of course you would. But you are giving her false hope. How about we make a deal?" He said as he circled Marcus and standing on the right side of him. This man had the ability to turn into smoke although Allison wasn't aware because her father never changed in front of her, he had simply used his power to move animals to keep her safe,**

**"You want to make a deal with me? The bastard son of a whore and a soldier?" Marcus asked not moving his eyes from where he was starring.**

**"Of course I do. I have raised you as my own. And as such I expect you to think long and hard about this." His adopted father swirled like smoke and was now standing on his left side, "If you stop being so 'friendly' with Allison and stop her from believing that you will one day marry her, I will give you two gifts." He said waving his hand, turning it into smoke as he tilted his hand and then lifted it up to show a solid hand holding up two fingers. Marcus tore his eyes from the door jam and looked at the man with the searing grey eyes and harsh face. "I will give you the promotion to Captain when you turn 16." He said watching Marcus' face turn into something that looked like curiosity.**

**"And the other?" Marcus questioned. He saw his adoptive father's face split into what almost looked like a smile.**

**"Smart lad," The man whispered venomously. "I will tell you," He moved closer to Marcus' ear and smiled as he whispered, "the location of your mother and biological family."**

**Allison was watching Marie as she helped Allison get ready. She knew that she would always have the strength and courage to face anything standing in her way. She would wait until her dying day if it meant that she could be with the man she loved. And as long as he loved her, anything was possible. **

"Are you ready to go upstairs to prepare for dinner?" Marcus asked her pulling Allison from her memories.

"Of course Elder Brother, thank you for escorting me." Allison said and nodded her head. Allison felt just as strongly about being in love with Marcus as she had been that day. She knew in her heart that Marcus would be and always will be by her side no matter the cost or penalty.

Chapter Three: Deceit

Allison rushed down to the dining hall and paused as she brushed down her skirts in front of the double door entry with Fally close behind, and stood by the door and patiently waited as Fally smoothed the one wrinkle that was in Allison's dress and stood back behind her. The man smiled and motioned his hand to the door,

"Are you ready for entry young miss?" Allison nodded her head and walked in after the man swung open the grand gold and ivory door. He bowed as soon as the doors came to a stop and once she was inside he kept his head down while closing the doors with the help of the man on the other side. Allison bowed her head politely to the people present at the table, Fally followed her to her seat and pulled it back for her and scooted it back in after she was seated. Allison waved her hand and dismissed Fally, Fally nodded, bowed to the table and then to Allison and went to stand back by the wall behind Allison.

"Ah! My dear Allison!" Her father, Michael exclaimed.

"I pray the forgiveness of anyone who had to wait too long." Allison said and smiled softly.

"Of course not, my dear child," Michael said beaming. "Shall we begin?" Everyone nodded and the first courses of soups were brought out. Allison minded her elbows and ate as delicately as she thought possible, and thought about it for every bite and reminded herself never to show any emotion on her face.

"So, my dear," Her father said after wiping his mouth with a napkin and waving a servant to take it away. Allison followed her father's direction and waved her hand as well; a servant quickly took it away and bowed respectfully as he skillfully removed the bowl.

"Yes father?" Allison waited for his response as her father looked at her face with a stern but gentle look. One of the cooks came in and announced the next course, her father waved at him and smiled. _I can only pray she has enough sense to not refuse me._ Fally looked up through her lashes to see the large, but not fat man, sitting across from Marcus, as he watched Allison with his hawk like features. His gaze was not anywhere near Fally and she still shifted feeling uncomfortable near the man.

"Well," Michael said after waving the dish and sitting back so the servant could put the next course's plate in front of him. "This man is our guest for the evening. His name is Lord Alexander; he is from Drum Island I believe." Her father asked looking over at the man. The man gave a curtly nodded, he looked tall, even as he sat, and he was built like a Marine should be, tall and lean yet muscular. He had sandy blonde hair and cold grey eyes, which always looked angry.

"Yes, I rule there." He said waving his hand dismissively as he slightly sat back, allowing the servant to put his food down in front of him.

"That is wonderful to hear. I am glad to know that you had time to visit Lord Alexander." Allison said nodding politely. "Is the weather pleasant where you are from My Lord?" The man nodded to her coldly and took his attention back to her father; Allison followed his cue and looked back to her father.

"Anyway, he would like you to visit him on his island." Her father said sipping and swirling his wine.

"I would be honored to visit you My Lord and I thank you for the invitation. Sadly, I will not be able to leave my island until I am a bit older, for you see by my age I am still but a child. However, I do not wish to offend you in any way My Lord, and in the meantime, please know that an invitation is always open for you to visit our island Lord Alexander." Allison said and smiled beautifully and gave a polite bow of the head as she smiled. Allison was taken off guard when she looked up and saw that Lord Alexander was bright red in the face and holding his napkin so tight she feared it may dissolve beneath his white knuckles.

"As I told you in my letter, she is much too young to think about something like men. But she did handle it gracefully and as she should have. I would appreciate it if you would stay for the remainder of dinner and then talk with me in my private study afterword." Michael said dabbing his face with the corner of his napkin.

"And as I said before, she may be a child but she is old enough to be taken as a wife. If no one can facilitate that then I shall take matters into my own hands. Good day to you, sir." He curtly nodded at everyone and rose to leave the table, Marcus stood up only a second after Lord Alexander.

"I do believe what my father asked was kindly asked." Marcus said poisonously, "And you should take note of the fact that none of the guards will know that someone should be out and about the grounds at this time, and when they see someone dressed like you and walking along the courtyard to a ship, when he should be eating in the dining hall, well they might think a bit more than you would like them to, wouldn't that be the case?" Marcus spit out, retaking his seat.

"Do you threaten me boy?" The man asked, looking 4 feet taller now that he was standing up. Marcus smiled and continued to eat the salad before him, as if nothing had been said to him.

"Of course not," Michael said swirling his wine, inspecting the fine blood red color of the drink that beat on the sides of his glass, like the ocean that beat on the sides of their home island. "I'm sure my son's only interest is in your safety, My Lord. Our guards are not people to be taken very lightly. He would not want you stomping out there with men surrounding this home and island, armed to the teeth with weapons that they are all more than able with, and you, unknowing of this kind of thing, well I wouldn't want to be a bad host." Michael said finishing the last of the wine in the cup. Lord Alexander still looked very upset but sat down again with doubt in his eyes.

"I shall stay until after the main course, then I will speak with you Lord Michael. Then I will require an escort to my ship." He finished looking quite angry.

"No desert?" Alliyah, Allison's mother, asked with a polite smile on her face. Lord Alexander looked as though there were some sort of lava inside him, and it was about to boil over. Michael smiled at his sweet, even-tempered wife,

"Of course Lord Alexander," He put his hand on Allison's mother's hand and she smiled. Dinner passed quickly yet silently. When the last servant cleared the last plate, Michael put his hand on her mother's face, "Forgive me for missing desert?" He asked sadly. Her mother smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. "Marcus." He said curtly. Marcus rose and nodded to Allison,

"Mother," He said kissing her hand and walking out after his father. Allison nodded to her father as he kissed her cheek and Marcus didn't look in her eyes when he kissed her hand. Lord Alexander kissed her hand and her mother's and then left the room after the other men.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear." Her mother said not looking at her, but at Fally still standing along the wall and looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean mother?" Allison asked.

"Not all women have fathers like yours. Not all women get a choice. And I would like you to get married before you become a spinster. Your father and I were arranged, and we found happiness in contentment." Her mother said bowing her head.

"I'm hardly fifteen and I don't want contentment; I want happiness and a good feeling when I met him. This is the first man that I said no to, because I'm not ready now, I can barely manage a servant or two, let alone a household. I want to complete my lessons before considering marriage and I don't think that that is too much to ask for. And I didn't turn him away, I said he had an open invitation and that I wasn't ready for marriage, if he is any sort of good man he will come to visit me and get to know me a little and no conflict will arise out of this." Allison finished a little harsher then she had meant to but she couldn't back down now. Her mother sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Well then let us all pray that he is even a decent man." She said looking a little sad. Allison looked down and blushed lightly; she had never spoken such words to another person in her life, especially not her mother. A sleek looking servant waltzed into the room with a tray of small plates with a chocolate mousse cake and a strawberry topping. He gracefully set each plate down on the table in front of each woman and smiled bowing, clearly pleased with his self.

"The desert is a chocolate mousse cake with a strawberry topping." He spoke in delicate french and bowed once more before leaving. A few moments later her father and brother came bursting through the door,

"Allison, go with Marcus. Dear, children come with me." Michael said as he stormed in, pointing and commanding each servant and person in his sight what to do and where to go.

"What is it my love?" Alliyah asked tightening her grip on his sleeve. Michael paused and looked at Allison and then at his wife and whispered in her ear. Alliyah had a look of worry, mixed with fear and sadness.

"It would appear he is not the decent man you once thought he was. Go with Marcus my dear. He will keep you safe." Alliyah sighed and kissed her head, "The world is not always how it should be my dear. We will support your decision no matter the cost. Be safe." Alliyah patted Allison's head and kissed her again and took up Michael's offered arm and left the room with the five other adopted children trailing behind the pair.

"Marcus what is going on?" Allison cried reaching out for him. The aura around Marcus chilled her to the bone causing her to almost halt as she backed away from him. "Marcus?" She said pulling her hand to her chest and looking as sad as she could muster.

"Don't look at me that way Allison." He said looking almost as sad as she felt. "He said that if he could not take you this night or on the morrow that he would declare war on this island. He left for his ship with an escort," Marcus raised his hand to silence what he was sure would be Allison's protests, "Father never breaks his promises, no matter the circumstance." Marcus replied heavily. "Father said that he would not betray you, and that the women in this household will always have a choice. When the man got to the ship he called to four other war ships. We can and will win, but for now I must take you to a safe place." Marcus motioned for Fally to follow and took Allison by the arm, hooking the two together. "Do not leave my side." He said holding on tighter then he should have, but fear gripped him and shook him to the core, he pushed all thoughts from his mind except the destination. Allison's mind was reeling, she had done everything properly, she was polite and never was offensive, she knew that there were men out in the vast ocean that hurt the women they loved and that the men never talked with the women about anything, maybe this man was one of those men? Allison looked up to see a shadow on the wall not cast by any one in her small party.

"Marcus!" Allison screamed, just in time for Marcus to fend off a sword with his forearm guard. The man was grotesque and dirty as could be.

"I am here to claim the woman for My Lord! And ye shan't stand in me way!" The man yelled and threw his sword about. Even as little experience as she had compared to any other man she knew, she could tell this man had little to no experience in the real world of battle, it was either that or Marcus was just that highly trained. The battle lasted but only a moment, Marcus cut him down and moved on. They reached a getaway door, and Marcus shoved Fally in first, then Allison and then himself.

"I apologize for the roughness I am in a hurry and cannot risk Allison being spotted again." Marcus said with a brief smile. Fally nodded,

"I understand My Lord." Fally whispered. Allison knew that the girl would get a bruise for she was small and delicate much like Allison, but she would never say a word. They hurried along the long hallway at a pace Allison had trouble keeping up with, her small feet were beginning to hurt, and the heels she had chosen to wear earlier were forcing her to swear off all heels, it would likely save her family a small fortune.

"Allison?" Marcus questioned as Allison fell behind Fally. Fally waited against the wall in between Marcus and Allison.

"Forgive me Elder Brother. I will not dally behind any longer." Allison rose and felt herself squint and she quickly grabbed for the wall and felt Fally and Marcus grab her arms. "I pray you will forgive me, it feels as though we have been walking all night." She softly laughed. Marcus looked down and saw that even though Allison had removed her shoes; there were blisters and cracks that were bleeding all over her feet.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Marcus said teetering in between shouting and whispering.

"I am burden enough at the moment Elder-" Marcus put his hand up to silence the formal name she always called him.

"Call me Marcus tonight, please My Allison." His hands were trembling and his voice cracked. As Allison nodded Marcus turned his attention to Fally, "I trust that you can keep your peace?" He asked, Fally smiled inside herself already knowing his thoughts,

"Of course My Lord," Fally said and turned herself away from the other two, pretending to be fixing Allison's shoe and muttering to herself. Allison leaned her body against Marcus and sighed,

"My Allison, the man that came to take you tonight, Lord Alexander, the reason father and mother, the reason that they allowed you a choice with this man, and to support you no matter the choice, was because, well because they already knew that you would not marry him or even go with him. But the point is that they already knew which decision you would make, so they allowed him here to give him a 'fair' chance." Allison looked more and more alarmed the more Marcus talked.

"I don't understand." Allison said shaking her head, putting her hand on the wall for more support.

"That man, Lord Alexander, is KNOWN for killing all of his wives." Marcus said shaking uncontrollably now. "It has never been proven and so the military can't do a damn thing, but he will not take you..." Allison looked at Marcus' suddenly softened face.

"Marcu-" Allison began but ended as Marcus kissed her deeply, fearful that the man terrorizing their island right now would capture Allison and that he would lose her forever, he kissed her because he was so deeply in love with her that it pained him to have to choose someone else over her, he kissed her because he knew that one day he would have to give her away to another man, who inside and out would be a better man then he could ever be. They heard a shuffle and they broke apart and stared at each other.

"I will protect you with ever means that I have. I will go against whoever you ask me to. And I will never leave you unprotected. I swear it on my life My Allison." Marcus kissed her forehead and smile into her hair, "My love."

"Forgive me," Fally said holding up the fixed shoe, still not looking at the pair. "But we must hurry."

"Of course," Marcus said and straightened. "I know that this is not how things are done, but I must do what must be done to keep her safe."

"Whatever it takes My Lord. I will not speak a word, please know that you can place your trust in me." Fally said and politely bowed.

"I put my trust in your everyday." He said lifting Allison off the ground. Marcus effortlessly gracefully put her legs on the bend of his arm and balanced her back on the crook of his other arm, "You can no longer walk, I will not allow you to not die but I will also not allow you to loose use of your feet on this account either. Please arrange your skirts." Marcus smiled at her and waited patiently for Allison to finish. "Let us continue, we are almost there."

"You cannot keep her from me!" Michael heard from the door outside.

"Please forgive me." Michael said holding his wife tenderly. He had sent each child in a different direction with a blonde member of the staff in a cloak hoping it would throw the men off. He knew that if Marcus was found that his pride and joy would be safe no matter the cost or what had to be done.

"She is our one and only miracle. The only child that we could have and I will always, gladly give my life for hers. I just hope it doesn't come down to that." Alliyah looked at her husband and he could see the fear that lie in her eyes.

"I agree my love. And don't worry about anything; I will protect you until my last breath." Michael said kissing the top of her head.

"Fally, here," Marcus said shifting Allison and pulling his coat back, "I would never give anyone this unless it was really needed. So please, choose carefully." Marcus said handing her a pistol. Fally nodded and looked scared yet very determined to protect Allison. Marcus kicked in the door and small Fally ran in to find no one in the room.

"All clear." She said smiling. Allison heard a loud bang noise and saw Fally's shirt turn red with blood, Allison screamed and reached for Fally, only to have Marcus pull her back in the hall and slam the door.

"Stay! If I see your face you will regret it." Her pulled off his jacket and put it around her shoulders as he pushed her on the ground, making her sit. "Stay strong my love, I will protect you and we will get Fally to a doctor and all will be well." Marcus hurried to kiss her forehead and left her in the hallway alone slamming the secret door behind him.

"All will be well?" Allison asked herself, "All will never be well if I cannot have you by my side as my husband."

Chapter Four: Savior Part I

As Allison sat in the dark hall she looked down at her broken, swollen feet and sighed, she wish she could read minds like Fally, just for a moment, just to know they were all right.

"Where is she?!" Allison heard a man with a deep voice shout. Allison could hear other shouts and yelling coming from the room in front of her, she was afraid to move, yet she was afraid to stay here, alone. Allison knew she would do as Marcus asked and stay put, even though she swears that she could hear a door close down the long stretch of hallway behind her. Still she stayed, even though she heard shushing and quiet talking in the corridor behind her. Still she stayed even as she knew there was someone getting closer, and from the shouting in the other room, Marcus was getting farther away. But still she stayed, because she would never disobey Marcus, not in a million lifetimes.

"Allison?" Allison heard a lovely soft voice from behind her, one that she did not recognize. "I am here to rescue you." A woman turned the corner, a woman she didn't know, but Allison needs was one look at this woman to know that this woman wasn't with this awful man, there was no way that this could be. The woman had pale, porcelain like skin, bright blue eyes, beautiful chestnut brown hair; she was in a word; perfect. Allison rose and held out her hand, "Very good my dear." She had an accent like Marcus' as well, Allison smiled to the woman and they clasped hands. When Allison did not stand the woman looked confused and then looked at Allison's feet, feeling embarrassed, Allison tucked her feet under her dress and the woman nodded.

"I understand no need to explain this to me." She said with an angelic voice.

"Are you here to take me to Marcus?" Allison asked almost hazily. The woman smile and tugged her onto her feet,

"I am here to take you to your father. Marcus is taking care of things in his own way and he will meet us when he can, all right?" She said in her angelic voice. Allison nodded her head just remembering how badly her feet were hurting her; she fell forward and was caught by a big burly man,

"I knew she was going to be too weak." The man had a heavy Russian accent, and sighed as he lifted her off the floor.

"Oy! Captain, look at her wee feet." Said someone else, "It looks as thou she mayhap been drug through barbed wired or something of the like and like she has nay eaten for half her life!" She felt the big man jerk his body.

"There is no way Marcus would let her come to harm. This may be from the walk over here, it is quite the walk and in the shoes that the kinds of people that live here wear, she's probably close to not being able to walk again." The man with the Russian accent spoke again. She felt someone touch her feet, it hurt horribly, but she was too weary and tried to do anything at the moment to stop the person, but she couldn't stop herself from crying out. "Angelika." He whispered, "Wait for her father to say it's all right."

"I know Mikhail, but sometimes things can't be helped. And I wanted to make sure that it can wait. But I understand that you are weary. Her father will be none too pleased to see that a dirty rotten pirate is holding his beloved miracle." Angelika said in her beautiful voice. Allison felt the man holding her snort.

"Why are you holding her?" Allison could barely heard her father shout.

"Allison!" She head her mother scream next. "Don't touch her!" Allison had never heard her mother yell at anyone, let alone a big burly man that sounded like a bear. Allison felt her body get pulled away and put into someone else's arms and put down on a long couch. "Call for the doctor! She has a fever and its becoming infected very quickly. Get me wet towels, alcohol, vodka will do," She said silencing the others protests, "And bandages. Lots of bandages." Allison didn't hear anyone move for a moment, "NOW!" For the first time in Allison's life she felt fear and anger in her mother's voice. Alliyah was always careful, calm and very calculated. Allison did her best to emulate her mother and the things she saw her mother do. Allison heard people rushing about and talking quietly to one another, more than likely delegating who was to get what and running to get it.

"Let our doctor take a look." Allison heard the bear like man say.

"I will never-" Allison heard her mother start to speak and then grow silent.

"Please Alliyah, I am sorry my dear, but they have helped me before in far more important matters, they have my trust." Michael finished. Allison felt a shaking hand touch her and squeeze her hand, Allison took every ounce of strength she had left and gave a small squeeze back.

"Very well," Alliyah commented. Allison heard her step back and Michael reached for his wife and held her close as the angelic woman came toward Allison's hurt feet. Allison felt anguish and jerked her body and yelped but felt the bear like man, Mikhail, holding her still. After a moment she felt every bit of pain leave her body and the angelic woman help her to sit up. "Oh Thank God!" Alliyah shouted and ran to hug her daughter. Allison got a good look at the ones who were traveling with her and Allison forced herself to stand up. She wavered for a moment and reached for something to grab which just so happened to be Mikhail.

"You did this?" Allison asked Angelika pointing at herself. Angelika simply nodded and smiled a perfect smile. Allison nodded and looked at the small man with piercing green eyes, and salt and pepper colored hair, "You carried me?" She asked him, he smiled widely and shook his head. "You fought the men I heard?" Allison asked him, trying again. His smile grew and he nodded patting his sword. Allison nodded and looked upwards at Mikhail, "Then you carried me?" She asked the man, when she looked up at his face she almost lost her composure. Mikhail stood at least two feet taller than Allison, his eyes were soft, chocolate brown, with deep brown hair and a matching beard, his beard was neatly trimmed and his clothes were befitting of a pirate captain, he wore black tight pants with black boots that reached his mid-calf, he had on a white shirt that tied at the top and a captain's jacket that was coal black with blood red trim and gold buttons, he had a matching black captain's hat that was styled like the musketeers that came to the island last year, the hat itself was black and the plume was red. "Forgive me," Allison said coming back to her sense. "I can be quite useless at times." She saw in his face full of kindness, patience and understanding, it was not something she thought would be on the face of a pirate captain, yet it was all there. _Well he's dressed as a pirate ought to be_, she mused happily.

"It was nothing, an honor to help those who need it." He said gruffly starring at her pale blue eyes. He was clearly thinking something about her, but she was unsure of what.

"I do hope that you will come back to visit. It seems I am indebted to you, and-" Michael began only to stop when Allison raised her hand to silence all the people in the room,

"I am indebted to you," Allison said looking at Mikhail and Angelika, "You have done me a great service and thank you will not suffice." She said sternly eyeing Alliyah who seemed to not be altogether pleased with the idea.

"I could not have said it better myself." Alliyah said looking at her daughter, Alliyah looked confused but she trusted her daughter and it was showing now. "I am unfamiliar with any Pirates," Alliyah said the word pirate like she was going to be sick, "customs, but we do wish to repay you." Alliyah said looking more at Allison than anyone else in the room. Michael nodded,

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Michael said half way smiling.

"Dinner." Mikhail's gruff voice sounded.

"I beg pardon?" Michael said and furrowed his eyebrows; Mikhail in turn furrowed his,

"Granted." Mikhail said, Allison couldn't stop herself and snorted so hard it was painful. Allison put her hand to her mouth and blushed deeply.

"Allison Pierceson!" Alliyah said gasping covering her own mouth to hide her smile. Allison blushed even brighter but she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"My apologies mother." Allison said grabbing her handkerchief that she held in the fold of her gown's sleeve and held it to her face until she regains composure. "My father means he wants you to repeat what you said." She said fully calmed and suddenly aware of everyone starring at her.

"I am glad my ignorance pleases you." Mikhail said raising his eyebrow and looking at her with the corner of his eye. "I said DUH-IN-ER." Mikhail looked serious, but it was the three crew members that let out snorts and laughs. "We have yet to eat tonight and it will be a few days until we can dock and renew our supply." He said staring at Michael, holding his arm out to hold the small woman steady. He had almost forgot what it was like to be in a room this nice, with women this proper, and a fireplace, some nights he sorely missed the fireplace, but that was a long time ago,

"Allison!" Alliyah yelled even as Allison swooned, Mikhail instinctively caught her with no difficulty and rolled her into his arms,

"Lavender," he whispered barely above a sound. He remembered the smell and longed to hold this small woman in his arms just a bit longer. Alliyah dashed over and set her arm on Mikhails own. He abruptly stood up and handed her to her father, _It is dangerous to be around that woman._

"Well find Marcus and Fally, please send your men to do this for me." Michael said looking apologetic at ordering Mikhail around but felt he was as polite as Michael thought Mikhail deserved. Mikhail nodded to the two standing in the room and they quickly left. "My love, would you mind walking with Allison to her bed chambers? Fally will be along shortly." Her father motioned and Allison remembered Fally, and began to panic. Allison was trying to say the words but no sound was coming out,

"Stay calm my dear. She can be healed, okay?" Michael said softly. Allison felt calmed by the woman that had healed her, and had confidence that everyone would be all right. "Mikhail, please, let us talk together about some arrangements. My dear, if you will?" Michael finished holding out his hand, a servant and Alliyah came to Allison's side and took up an arm to help steady her. Before Allison left the room, she grabbed the sleeve of Mikhail's captains jacket and looked up at him with sorrow and pain in her eyes,

"I know that I have no right to ask anything of you, but please help Fally. I have known her since I was but a child. And if it can be done," Allison paused choking on her tears, "Please save her." A single tear streaked her pale face. Mikhail lifted the hand that Allison wasn't grasping to and wiped the tear from her face,

"You have my word as a pirate." Mikhail paused and watched her face turn into one full of concern, "And as a man." He finished seriously. Allison looked slightly more relieved and nodded,

"I thank you Captain Mikhail. It seems I owe you more than when you first arrived on this island. I will do my best to repay that." She bowed to the best of her ability and let the two women take her from the room.

Mikhail turned to Michael and smiled at him,

"What a brave girl she is." Mikhail said smiling. "Now Angelika," He said turning to the door waiting only a moment before she came running in, "Report." Mikhail said crossing his arms,

"We found a small girl, mouse like." She said softly, "She is in shock but she is fine otherwise. She is covered in blood but we cannot get her to talk yet, after the shock wears off she should be just fine. Right now Marcus is being trailed and kept watch over but nothing more." Angelika paused and Mikhail looked at her as she watched Michael. "He is looking for Allison." Angelika bowed out and stood in the corner of the room.

"Very good, Sullivan," Mikhail said waiting for the older man to come in the room. "Report."

"Marcus is in a panicked mode. He is running about the island looking for her, he will not allow pirates to save her. We have about half an hour before he arrives here."

"Very well. Now," Mikhail said turning to Michael, "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Mikhail said running a hand over his chin.

"My daughter Allison," Michael paused pouring himself a drink, he raised the glass to offer to Mikhail, Mikhail nodded and accepted the drink. "She is a good, kind and most caring girl." He said looking into his cup as he poured the amber liquid.

"Oh I think everyone noticed that." Mikhail said taking a deep drink of the expensive alcohol Michael gave him. Michael nodded and smiled softly,

"You know of the man, Lord Alexander?" Michael asked still looking into his glass.

"That's the man who is suspicioned of killing his wives?" Mikhail asked holding out his glass to Michael. Michael took the glass and refilled it, he handed it back to Mikhail and set his own down.

"That is the man." Michael paused and sighed picking his glass back up. "I have put a lot of thought into it. And there is something that I have no business asking you to do, but I trust no other man to do it." Michael looked in between crying and going mad all together. "You are a good man. You saved her when the Emery business happened and when she tried to run away after Marcus left. You have done a great many things for me that I could never repay you for." Neither Mikhail or Angelika blamed him for they could see Michael almost standing on the edge of the world with but one choice to make however, Lord Alexander was a very bad man and although they couldn't understand it, they both knew that it must be hard and hurtful to be in his shoes right about now.

"You have kept my crew and myself out of the Military's eyes for quite some time. You are a good man, Marine or no. I am a trade merchant and it has saved me a lot of hassle to have your signature at the bottom of all my papers. I could save your child a thousand times and still feel indebted to you. And you gave me my crew, there is nothing in the world I could do to pay you back for all that you have done for me." Mikhail said in his burly bear like voice.

"I am glad to hear you say that, now I will get to my point, because of Lord Alexander being close friend with the Celestial Dragons and all the royalty that bothers to go to court, it puts me in a position that I can't have him killed." Michael said swallowing his drink in a single swallow, when he pulled the cup from his face his eyes were blood shot red and slowly moving to the rim of his saddened eyes. Mikhail looked in the mirror on the wall above the fireplace and saw Sully shift, he knew that he was very sensitive to emotion, and Mikhail could only imagine what kind of pressure he was feeling at the moment.

"What can I do to help alleviate this current problem? I can have a guy who knows a guy-" Mikhail began, Michael raised his hand and smiled,

"The people he knows, it would be simple to trace it back and I don't want to risk that many lives. No, I need something quieter, something that only a pirate could do." Michael paused, looking scared and worried. "I want you to arrange a kidnapping."

The room went silent and everyone looked at each other than all eyes rested on Mikhail.

"A kidnapping of whom?" Mikhail asked rhetorically.

"I need you to arrange the kidnapping of my daughter, Allison."


End file.
